1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an animal housing device commonly referred to as a run, and more particularly, to a foldable or collapsible run.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different devices, such as kennels, pens and runs, are used by animal care professionals to safely house and contain companion animals such as dogs and cats. The devices come in many different shapes and sizes and are constructed out of various materials. Typically, they include a plurality of walls that enclose an interior space and a door to provide access to that space. Some of the devices also have floors and/or top walls.
The type of housing device that is best suited for a particular application is determined by the number, nature, and size of the animals to be housed within the device, and the kind of care provided to the animal. For example, a larger containment area is desired for housing larger animals or when an animal needs to be housed for an extended period of time. When a larger containment area is desired, runs often are favored over traditional cages because runs are typically wider and longer. While typical runs are approximately three to four feet wide and six to eight feet deep, cages for companion animals are typically no more than six feet wide and approximately two feet deep.
A typical run is rectangular in shape and has two side panels, a back panel, and a front gate panel. Runs also typically have a floor and sometimes a top panel. The panels are welded or bolted together to create a fixed unit. It is normal for several runs to be deployed side by side and front to back to create a bank. In these situations, the individual runs will share a common side or back panel. In addition, runs are often equipped with internal drain mechanisms or they are positioned to use the drainage system of the facility where they are installed.
The relative advantages of roominess and comfort offered by runs as compared to other housing alternatives dictate that they have certain characteristics. By their very nature, they tend to be large and occupy a lot of floor space. A single three by six foot run covers approximately eighteen square feet and a bank of five runs nearly 100 square feet. In addition, runs are typically static. Once the various run panels are assembled, there is little opportunity to modify the shape or size of the run. Finally, runs (especially in bank form) are generally stationary. After installation, the space dedicated to a run is permanently allocated to that usage.
In many applications, the size and structural characteristics of runs are anticipated. Boarding kennels, animal control facilities, and humane societies are often purpose built facilities designed for the use of runs. But for various other professionals, it can be challenging to incorporate runs into their practice due to insufficient available space or the high cost of permanently devoting floor space to occasionally used runs. These situations are common with professionals that provide services for larger animals (such as veterinarians that do not board and groomers) but do not keep animals at their facilities for extended periods.
Animal care professionals that do not have the facilities to house large animals clearly face a quandary. They can either decline to provide services or choose to house an animal in a less than optimal manner, such as housing an animal in a smaller cage than needed or using a physical restraint such as a leash or tether. Similar concerns are shared by professionals that have runs for housing large animals but are occasionally faced with excess demand for space such as during holidays and heavy travel periods. In these situations, the professionals must house animals in temporary kenneling that is not designed for long stays, which means that more staff involvement is necessary to exercise and otherwise handle the animals.